


Seasons

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, cross faction relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fixit feels rather useless after tension causes the team to start unintentionally dumping their bad emotions onto him. Luckily there's someone out there who may be able to give him a purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fixit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i-can-fixit](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=i-can-fixit).



> Ok, there where almost no fic of my child written. That needed to change. So, have me practicing my writing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fixit muses the situation

Fixit noticed.

 He noticed the prickly feeling he got when he was alone at base, how it always felt like someone was watching him. He never mentioned it though. The others had so much to do, so many more things to pay attention to then his small bit of paranoia. 

After all, he  **WAS**  just a minicon.  
He had noticed that things were well...tense maybe? Bee was stressing over Strongarm and Sideswipe getting along when they were doing pretty well, and Grimlock was acting kinda weird, something about a season that's coming up? All this tension was really upsetting the “flow” of the teams youngest members.Unfortunately that meant a lot of there aggression, passive or not, was dumped onto him. Oh sure he had put up with tons of jokes back in his school days, but they were getting downright mean!

“Shut up Fixit, why should i care Fixit, just get back to where you belong Fixit” so on and so forth. It made him feel...well he couldn’t find a word for it. Bad? No to basic. Terrible? No that would imply he did something. 

Hmmm....Oh he got it. He Felt like utter, useless, trash.

He knew he has SOME uses, like fixing things, but that didn't really mean much when the only people you could consider friends all decided that they didn't like you at one time.and the worst part is he thought he had been doing well! He had fixed some gadget and improved safety around the Alkimore. He had even made up with Denny over the whole Tv doctor incident

A beeping at the monitor interrupted his musings and after hitting it a few times to make sure it wasn't fritzing, he wheeled off to find Bumblebee, hoping he had calmed down a bit since his earlier near panic attacks that no one seemed to know what was all about, even though he was spending all his time with Strongarm and Sideswipe, much to their annoyance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *edit* added and fixed some things!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fixit finds someone to give him answers

It took him nearly an hour to get to the sensors, which gave him time to think over things. Maybe they had all gotten tired of his “blabbermouth” like Sideswipe, or thought because he was a minicon he was a bit inferior to them like Strongarm did. Whatever it was, he wished it stopped. He wanted them to at least PRETEND to like his company, even if that was probably selfish of him.  
  
As he checked the sensors one by one he got that feeling again. Like he was being watched only this time for some reason it was much strong-  
　　  
“Why hello there little Minicon”  
　　  
Fixit yelped, wheels spinning so fast they caused him to trip over onto his face. He groaned, feeling a bit woozy as he hit a rock, vision darkening after a moment and his body going limp on the dirt.  
　　  
　　  
“Wakey Wakey little Mini” a voice said soothingly when fixit started to come too, feeling someone petting his helm. He grumbled, feeling rather warm and comfy where he was thank you very much, and didn’t feel all that inclined to open his optics yet.After a few more minutes of gentle petting and soft words he blinked slowly, optics bleary from sleep but still making out that he was pressed against something soft and thick and....blue?  
　　  
“Ahh, you’re awake! Did you have a nice nap?” Steeljaw asked him when he saw his optics burst open. Fixit gulped as he realized he had been using a very dangerous decepticons tail as a pillow! He began to try and thrash away, body covered by the warm appendage as well

“Le-le-le-let go of me!” he cried, scared for his life. Immediately he was free, his momentum sending him near crashing to the ground before he was caught around the waist  
　　  
“Calm yourself, I mean you absolutely no harm Little One i assure you” Steeljaw told him, setting him down. “I kept you safe while you were unconscious didn't i? Why would i hurt you now?” He asked him as Fixit wheeled into the corner of the makeshift cave den.  
  
“Wh-wh-wh-wh-what do you want?!” He asked, frightened enough his glitch started reacting terribly. He pressed himself against the wall as the mech came closer.  
　  
“I only want to talk with you Little One. Why are you all alone out here? Someone like you should be somewhere safe and guarded” He said, sitting down a bit from the tiny mech.  
Fixit frowned “I can Hansel-candle- Handle myself!” he said, internally groaning as his stutter wasn't making that very clear. He looked around desperately before gasping, reaching up to activate his comm unit.  
　　  
“Wait! Please just let me talk to you Fixit!” The wolf mech said urgently, holding his hands up. “You can comm them right after i swear on my spark. Just give me a minute” He asked, laying on as much plead as he could to try and stop him.  
　　

Fixit hesitated, the mechs words sinking in. Steeljaw was dangerous! But...he didn’t hurt him at his most vulnerable, so he must really have something to talk about.No, he needed to call his team and- “Would you’re so called team really even care that you were in danger? Look how they have been treating you Fixit” Steeljaw intterupted his thoughts and made him freeze. They would care...wouldn’t they? All of their mean comments over the past week flashed into his memory. He gulped before his servos shakily removed itself from the side of his helm “What do you...what do you want?” He asked quietly, watching the con smile at him

“Thank you Little One. Now, I apologize dearly for scaring you earlier, i had only meant to introduce myself. I understand though that at a time such as this you would be more wary then usual. But you have no need to worry, i am much more strong willed than most.” He chuckled, watching a look of confusion wash over Fixit’s faceplates.  
  
“What do you mean? Just tell me what you wanted to say” he said, trying to look big and tough even as the large con stayed calm  
  
“We have time for a chat. Now, would you mind please telling me why you are out here and not safe at you base?” He asked, sitting back against a den wall. His long tail swished slowly across the floor every now and then as he waited for Fixit to speak.  
“I was checking some misbehaving sensors” He told him cautiously “I can manage that can’t I?” He asked. Steeljaw looked shocked  
  
“Out on your own at a time like this! What were those fools thinking letting you out of their sights!” He asked incredulously.  
Fixit huffed, beginning to get a bit annoyed  
  
“What are you talking about? What time, what is going on?” He wanted answers, he wanted to know what was going on! Steeljaw looked puzzled  
  
“You do know what has started don’t you?” He asked slowly, bending to get at his level. Fixit looked up at him, more relaxed than before but still wary.  
  
“No? At least, i dont think so.” He told him, frowning when the con laughed softly, shaking his head  
“Why Little One, it’s Mating Season.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry if this looks and reads weird, still learning you know? 
> 
> *edit* went through and fixed some things! 8>


End file.
